


ten moments of a lifetime

by aoliviaw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoliviaw/pseuds/aoliviaw
Summary: ten moments of Jemma and Daisy's relationship.





	ten moments of a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write for Skimmons all that often but I love them.
> 
> This was my skimmonssecretsanta present for pizza-is-my-buziness on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy.

1.  
The first time you see her she’s a mess.  
She’s just dropped an entire carton of milk on the floor and her face is a picture of shock.  
That is until she catches your eye.  
She gives you a bashful smile and a small shrug of the shoulders, before she’s off to get the mop.  
You’re left with your heart beating a little faster and butterflies in your stomach.  
You put it down to the shock of the loud noise.

2.  
You end up back there the next day.  
She’s behind the counter looking like she’d rather be anywhere else.  
Her eyes brighten when they land on you.  
You’re not sure why. You’ve only been in once before.  
“What can I get you cutie?”  
She’s a bit full on but it makes you blush all the same.  
“Tea, please.”  
“Can I take a name? Or shall I just put cutie?”  
You shake your head and try to keep the smile off your face. You don’t want to spur her on.  
“Jemma is fine.”  
She nods and writes it on the cup.

3.  
You’re just looking at her.  
Jemma.  
She’s typing on her laptop, her tongue peeking out from between her lips in concentration.  
She’s cute. But you’re sure she doesn’t think that about herself.

 

4.  
She comes in the shop for what is the 4th time this week.  
Not that you’re counting.  
She swipes her hair behind her ears and gives you that shy smile she always directs at you.  
And it’s at that moment you decided to be brave.  
“So is today the day I finally get your number?”  
She grins.  
“Daisy, all you had to do was ask.”  
And that’s it. That’s how you get a cute girls number.  
You simply ask.  
And you’re left wondering why you hadn’t done it before.

5.  
Does this mean I get to see you somewhere besides the coffee shop?  
That makes you smile.  
So a date?  
If you want it to be cutie.  
Of course you want a date with Daisy. You’re just scared because you don’t do this dating often.  
Meaning never.  
You’ve always been to busy focusing on work and wondering if you’re actually built for this dating thing.  
Though we can go as slow as you want.  
You realise you haven’t text back and she’s probably jumping to conclusions.  
A date it is.

6.  
You’re pacing outside the bar.  
You’re nervous.  
But when you see her, all that melts away.  
You feel excited.  
She smiles and waves.  
She looks gorgeous as always wearing ripped black jeans and a plaid shirt.  
She greets you with a hug and it’s in that moment you realise you were built for this dating thing.  
It was just about meeting the right person.

7.  
“Babe, come and help me decorate this thing.”  
She shouts at you from the room.  
You smile.  
She’s excited about this Christmas thing. She told you that growing up Christmas was never that big of a deal. She never got to celebrate it. She was never with one family long enough to celebrate it.  
So she loves this holiday now. And you’ve made it your sole purpose to make sure she has as much fun as possible.  
That includes decorating a giant Christmas tree with as many decorations as you can fit on it.  
You watch Daisy look at the Christmas tree in awe and you realise that maybe, just maybe, you could be falling in love with the cute barista girl.

8.  
You realise Jemma isn’t as excited for Christmas as you are, but she’s indulging you all the same.  
She lets you decorate her flat and then she helps you decorate yours.  
Bobbi laughs at the pair of you.  
She laughs when she see you put up as many decorations as you can while pulling Jemma behind you.  
She’s not as excited for Christmas as you are.  
She’s just indulging you.  
And you love her for it.

8.  
There is a few of you for Christmas.  
There is you and Bobbi and Mack and Hunter as always. But this year Jemma is there. Which means her best friend Fitz is there.  
It’s a day full of turkey and chocolate and laughter and love.  
And you have to admit that it’s probably one of your favourite Christmas ever. And you probably have Jemma to thank for that.  
She smiles at you from the sofa as you stand back, it’s that cute shy smile of hers that you’ve come to adore.

9.  
This is the best Christmas you’ve had in a long time.  
Normally Christmas is just you and Fitz. But this year there is more of you. And while you do like your christmases with you let best friend, this year just felt like more.  
This year felt like Christmas and you believe you only have Daisy to thank for that.

10.  
“It’s not much. And I know that really being your girlfriend I should have got you a bigger gift, but-“  
You cut Jemma off as she rambles.  
“Babe, I’m sure I’ll love it.”  
She gives you a box. It feels heavy and you feel the excitement rise in your stomach. You love receiving gifts. You know it’s because you never received any when you were young so any gift you get now is special.  
When you open it up it’s a snow globe. A snow globe with Big Ben at the centre of it. Your name and Jemma is written in script at the front of it. But there is a date on it as well. A 2018 date on it.  
You point to it, you must be pulling a confused face because Jemma clarifies.  
“That’s the day we fly to London.”  
You almost drop the snow globe in shock.  
You’re sure now, now you’re definitely and undeniably in love with Jemma.


End file.
